Attacking the FruBa Gang!
by Sister of the Crimson Dragon
Summary: Random FruBa torture conversation me and my Howrse friend had. Better than the sum and title. Please R&R! First FruBa fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Hi! This is a random conversation me and my Otaku Howrse friend had. It first started out when we both realized school was the next day. Enjoy! By the way, my friend's name will be Kenjii and when you see no sign, that's what my friend is saying and when you see this "~" sign, it's me. My name is Jane Denver. WARNING!: There is some chat speak from my friend.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own "Fruits Basket" but we do own ourselves and the torturing. If I owned "Fruits Basket", then I'd show this in the anime and manga.**

* * *

~Me: Oh okay. *laughs* I'm bored. Like I said before, I'm trying to sell horses. But there are no good anime to watch. I'm kinda' bored of the ones I've started and I don't wanna start a new one just yet.

I am too... there's nothing to do

~Yeah! And with school starting tomorrow... *shudders*

Oh no! I forgot! Waaa!

~*cries tears that just flow like waterfalls like in the anime* I can't do it! Shigure!  
Shigure: Y-yes?  
Me: I NEED THE SCHOOL INFORMATION!  
Shigure: W-what?  
Me: GIMME IT BEFORE I CALL YOUR EDITOR!

XD same here Shigure!

~Me: *chases Shigure* YOU JERK! YOU BETTER TELL ME!  
Kyo: *comes* What. The. *H word because it's obviously his FAVOURITE word*  
Yuki: Ms. Denver?  
Tohru: J-j-jane?  
Shigure: Help me Tohru! She's worst than my editor!  
Me: YOU CAN HAVE HIM, AS SOON AS I KILL HIM! (same phrase that Kagura said to Kyo)

XD *starts poking Shigure with a pencil*

~Shigure: Hey! You're so mean. Ugh, I'm surrounded by mean heartless people. I know, I'll call Aya!  
Me: You dare call Aya and I'll act like a Hun and rip ya limbs!  
Shigure: *whimpers and cowers in fear* Oh spare me, please!  
Me: I will spare you, IF YA KILL DA PHONE!

*continues poking Shigure with pencil*

~Shigure: HEEEYY! I told you to stop!  
You: No you didn't You said: "Hey! You're so mean!"  
Shigure: I dun care!  
Me: Ya should! Cause if ya don't, I'mma beat ya to da ground!

*sharpens pencil really sharp and pokes him some more*

~Shigure: AHHH! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN MY EDITOR! I guess I'll go finish some manuscripts now.  
You: *growls*  
Everyone else except me, who sitting there with bored expression yet also epically awesome! *troll face(me)* *gulp* (everyone else)  
You: *growls louder*  
Everyone else except me still with same expression: Uh-oh!  
You: OLD LADY WITH THE HAND-BAG ATTA-!  
Me: (interrupts you) Um, that trick won't work. Try this one: *whispers in ear*  
You: *smirks* *suddenly yells*: CHUCK NORRIS ROUND KICK! *kicks Shigure*  
Shigure: *passes out*  
You: *turns to everyone else* *growls* *sharpens a knife that came outta nowhere*  
Everyone else: *gulps again*  
Me: *bursting out with laughter* Oh man! Haha! I think we need to call Hatori. Hehehe! I'll go get him. *leaves room*  
Kyo: Hey hey! Don't leave us here with THIS thing!  
You: SPECIAL BROOM ATTACK! *attacks Kyo with broom*

lol i would never attack Kyo! *starts poking Kyo with what is now a very dull pencil*

~Shigure: So, you poke Kyo with a dull pencil but you'd attack me with a sharp one?  
Me: Well, you're so perverted that I brought Kenjii (name for FruBa fanfic) here to smarten you up! But Kyo, well, he's perfect, so no need to smarten him up really.

yeah Shigure! didn't you know that? *sharpens pencil again*

~Shigure: N-n-no.  
You: *growls*  
Shigure: AHH! *runs away in terror*  
Me and You: *laughs*  
Kyo: What. The. Fuck?  
Me: You set up the F bomb. YOU BLEW UP THE EFFIN' F BOMB! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU KYO SOHMA! OH GOD, PLEASE FORGIVE HIM! YOU BLEW UP THE F BOMB!  
Kyo: WHAT?! I SWEAR ALL THE TIME! DAMMIT!  
Me: YOU SWORE AGAIN DARN IT!  
You: *laughs like crazy* C-can I, p-poke him now?  
Me: Yes. Give him the free trip to Narnia and an impossible trip home! Or, a trip across the bridge to Terabithia and then DESTROY IT!  
Kyo: Where the HELL is Terabithia and Narnia?!  
Me: *gasps* AS A NERDY, yet awesome!, BOOKWORM, I MAY NOT ALLOW THIS-THIS, SITUATION! YOU'RE COMIN' WITH ME! *grabs Kyo and drags him to upstairs/his room*  
Kyo: W-w-what?! HEY!

*sharpens pencil and follows you*

~Me: YEESH! ME NOW?! WHAT DID I DO?! IT'S THAT BAKA KITTEN'S FAULT FOR NOT KNOWING LIKE, THE BEST BOOKS EVER! I MIGHT EVEN SEND HIM TO THE HOBBIT OR THE LORD OF THE RINGS!  
Kyo: I'M NOT A KITTEN, IDIOT!  
Me: WELL I'M NOT AN IDIOT, IDIOT!  
You: *laughs evilly*

Me: I'm going to poke this little kitten here not you  
You: oh that makes more sense...  
Kyo: WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?!  
Me: *glares at him* you've never read Narnia OR Bridge to Terabithia

~Kyo: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'VE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH AMERICAN STORIES!  
Me: *speaks with evil aura* Pity really. Shame on you. I SHALL CUT YA HEAD OFF! Actually, I've never read Narnia BUT, that's because I have like,130 MORE books plus manga. BUT, I've seen the 2 movies. So HA! Kenjii, you may attack him.

there is 3 movies! not 2! *starts poking both of you*

~Me: Well, I own one of 'em and the other is on Netflix. Although, I heard that there was another movie. But kitty here knows nothin'.

*sharpens knife* here kitty kitty kitty. *crazed smile*

~Kyo: THIS GIRL'S CRAZY! *runs away in terror*  
You: Come here kitty. GET OVER HERE YOU BAKA KITTEN!  
Kyo: I'M NO KITTEN DAMN IT!  
You: You swore. You dropped the D Bomb. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!  
Kyo: WHAT?! I SAY THAT ALL THE TIME IN "Fruits Basket"!  
Me: Haha! You finally admit that you're a fictional character!  
Kyo: THEN HOW THE HELL IS THIS-THIS THING BEATING ME UP?!  
Me: ... Because she's an OC in my epically awesome fan-fiction, a.k.a a fictional character that I ILLegally put in my FRUITS BASKET story. (you'll soon see or you will see a new FruBa fanfic, "In a Zodiac World" later on)  
You: *thinks for a sec* Didn't you call Hatori?  
Me: I- *gets interrupted by Ha'ri comin in*  
Hatori: Hello. I got a call for some emergency?  
Kyo: YEAH! AN EMERGENCY FROM THESE 2! *points at me and you, who are smiling like idiots. sarcasm*

Me: why you little... here kitty kitty kitty! *tackles* unlike you i am NOT a fictional character! muahahahaha!  
Kyo: help! she's crazy!

~Hatori: *sweatdrops* Uhh...  
Me: *smiles like a freak* Oh he's done it now!  
Momiji: Done what?  
Me: Wait and see. Hatori, you'll need to call the hospital.  
Hatori: *looks at me with a confused face*  
You: YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE A FICTIONAL CHARACTER! GO BACK TO THE TV! TO JAPAN! BE GONE DEMON! *throws random salt*  
Me: Umm, salt doesn't work on Demons.  
You: *thinks* Oh yeah! It works on the Evil Ice Queen/Witch from Narnia!  
Me: Uhh...  
You: BE GONE DEMON! *throws jalapenos, leeks and NOT-miso soup*  
Kyo: *faints*  
Me: That'll work! Encore, encore!

lol *grabs the knife i was sharpening* Hatori, would you like some grilled kitty for dinner?

~Kyo: HATORIII!  
Me: Since when did you recover from your earlier faint?  
Kyo: Uhh,  
Me: KENJIII! IT DIDN'T WORK! KITTY'S STILL ALIVE! A DEMON!  
You: OH MY GOSH! *throws sheet over Kyo and tackles him* BE COVERED BY LIGHT DEMON! BE AN AWESOME ANGEL!  
Hatori: Do I still have to answer that previous question?

Me: Hehehe, why yes, yes you do Hatori!  
Kyo: YOU MONSTER! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!  
Me: O.O YOU USED THE H WORD! YOU DIE! looks like we're having some kitty for dinner!

~Hatori: *sweatdrops* No thank you.  
Me: Yaaay!  
Kyo: J-jane?! THE HELL?!  
Me: Bad kitty! BAD, BAD, BAD!  
Kyo: I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH ME!  
Me: I was... under cover!  
Kyo: WHAT?!

Me: *still sitting on Kyo* I would be a good kitty if i were you *waves knife in front of his face*  
Kyo: I'm not afraid of you!  
Me: you know... i just realized, you should be turned into a kitty by not shouldn't you? *evil smile*

~Me: THE CURSE IS BROKEN! *does little dance*  
You: Maybe!  
Me: WAIT! You're not hugging him nor... *remembers episode 1 where Tohru bumps into Kyo by the back and he transforms* Oh yeaah...

Me: *hugs Kyo*  
Kyo: *doesn't change* Gerroff me you freak!

~You: *keeps hugging him* What's "gerroff me"? There's no such word in the dictionnary.  
Kyo: THERE IS IN MINE!  
Me: Umm, you don't have a dictionnary. You're too dumb to have one and don't have a lot of brain cells.

Yeah! Yuki's the one with the dictionaries! He has 2!

~Kyo: THEN WHY DON'T HE GIVE ME ONE?!  
Me: Like I said before, you're too dumb to have one and you don't have a lot of brain cells.

*grabs a dictionary out of Yuki's bag and chucks it at Kyo's face*

~Me: *snickers*  
You: THERE YOU GO, YOU BAKA KITTEN!

Me: You want another one? *picks up the other dictionary*

~Kyo: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!  
Me: *sings* Kyo is a scardy cat, Kyo is a scardy cat!  
Kyo: YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT!  
Me: Full of what kitty?

Herherher, you're scared of me? Wow...

~Kyo: TO HELL I AM NOT!  
Me: Than why are you yelling; "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"?  
Kyo: BECAUSE I HATE THIS FREAK!  
You: *looks like a kicked puppy* Y-you hate me?  
Kyo: *blushes* Eh.

*starts to cry* W-why? Why do you hate me?! What did I ever do to you? When I watched Fruits Basket, I always hoped you'd be accepted by the others! So why?

~Me: Um, he IS accepted by others. He's just not accepted by the Sohmas. You're talking about Yuki.

Hush child! You're not helping!

~Me: Sorry. But yeah ya fat baka kitty! Ya betta apologize or they'll be a NASTY surprise in my Fruits Basket fan-fic. Oh and sorry Kenjii (you) but Kyo is paired with Brianna, another Howrse friend who's in my story. You are with... SHIGURE! Haha! I'm changing it though. :P

S-S-Shigure? b-but...

~Me: I know, I know. I'm changing it.

*completely forgets about my story* Kyo? Are you trying to escape?

~*Kyo nowhere to be seen*  
You: Oh well, time to torture another Sohma. *laughs evilly, dark aura*

* * *

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Kyo escaped! Lucky duck. But who are the next pair of Sohmas that Kenjii shall torture? R&R and find out in the next chapter! By the way, Kenjii is short for McKenzie, so Kenjii is a girl if you hadn't noticed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Yo! Thanks for the reviews Mason and HoldOnToLife! Yeah, sorry 'bout breaking your brain Mason ;P. Here's chappie 2! By the way, there's a poll on which "Fruits Basket" I-**  
**Kenjii: *coughs on purpose***  
**Me: I mean "we", should torture next. Please vote! This girl's creepin' me out! *points to Kenjii***  
**Kenjii: *sharpens knife, evil glare with evil voice* Read and review, OR I WILL CUT YOUR HEADS OFF, AND YOU WILL DIE!**  
**Me: (my uncle did that in a video me dad was taking. loved it!) Oh! And Yuki's fan-club girls are options as well; Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kanoshita, Mio/Miu Yamagishi, Mai Gotu and Rika Aida(despite the fact that she's a Jr. mem and only appears once in the anime) Yes, this is based on the anime, but Rin, Kureno and Machi will be there in the options as well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Fruits Basket". Only me, myself and I, and Kenjii. And the torturing.**

* * *

_Narrator: (since when did we have one?) Previously, on "Attacking the FruBa Gang!": _

_~Kyo: TO HELL I AM NOT!_  
_Me: Than why are you yelling; "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"?_  
_Kyo: BECAUSE I HATE THIS FREAK!_  
_You: *looks like a kicked puppy* Y-you hate me?_  
_Kyo: *blushes* Eh._

_*starts to cry* W-why? Why do you hate me?! What did I ever do to you? When I watched Fruits Basket, I always hoped you'd be accepted by the others! So why?_

_~Me: Um, he IS accepted by others. He's just not accepted by the Sohmas. You're talking about Yuki._

_Hush child! You're not helping!_

_~Me: Sorry. But yeah ya fat baka kitty! Ya betta apologize or they'll be a NASTY surprise in my Fruits Basket fan-fic. Oh and sorry Kenjii (you) but Kyo is paired with Brianna, another Howrse friend who's in my story. You are with... SHIGURE! Haha! I'm changing it though. :P_

_S-S-Shigure? b-but..._

_~Me: I know, I know. I'm changing it._  
_*completely forgets about my story* Kyo? Are you trying to escape?_  
_~*Kyo nowhere to be seen*_  
_You: Oh well, time to torture another Sohma. *laughs evilly, dark aura*_

[back to the present]

~You: *still sharpening knife* Now, who-  
Ayame: *insert music whenever Aya is here/happy* Hellooooo! Yes, it is I, the wonderful brother of Yuki! I-  
You: *hits Aya* YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME?! SHAME ON YOU!  
Shigure: You better be careful Aya-kun. She viscious! I was nearly killed!  
Ayame: As long as I live, I shall protect you with all my life!  
Shigure: Aya! You are my bold knight, my passion, my love!  
Me: THIS IS INCEST! AND GAY! I DO NOT ALLOW THIS! THE HELL?!

Me: Aya! Bad snakey! I don't care if you're here or not!  
Aya: Ouch...  
Kyo: (guess he came back) What are you doing here?  
Me: Here kitty kitty kitty! *sharpens the knife*

~Kyo: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! *runs away*  
You: BAD KITTY, BAD, BAD, BAD!  
Yuki: Wha- *was sleeping* *deadly tone and aura* What is HE doing here?  
Aya: Oh Yuki! It's so nice to see you again. Have you-  
Yuki: SKIN IT!

*starts chasing the kitty with a knife*

~I thought we were torturing Aya and *bleep*? Not Kyo.

*turns around and starts chasing Aya*

Ayame: Shigure, save me!  
Me: Bastard. I'm gonna call Ha'ri. *goes away*  
You: *growls*

*chases Aya into a corner* Where ya gonna hide now snakey? Not in my shirt I hope...

~Me: I don't think so. No one hugged him, I hope...  
*hears "poof" and Tohru screaming*  
Me: Oh shit!  
You: YOU SWORE! DIE, DIE, DIE!  
Me: DARN IT! IF IT INVOLVES BEING PISSED AT A PERVERTED SOHMA, THEN YA SHOULDN'T MIND!

Ugg fine. Okay. Tohru? You okay?

~You: *walks into kitchen and finds Tohru on the ground scared*  
Me: Awe Tohru!  
You: *evil glint in eyes* YOU BASTARD! PERVERTED IDIOT! *has knife, hatchett and finds Aya* YA JERK! *steps on him*

Damn you Aya! You're almost as bad as that damn cat!

Me: Ya! Now-  
Haru: Hello?  
You: Haru? Whaddya doin' here?  
Me: Ya?  
Haru: Well, you called for me.  
Me: Huh? I- *remembers flashback:*

_[Flashback]_

_Jane (me)'s POV:_

_I went to the hall where the phone was._

_"Kuso! What's Hatori's number again?"_

_Swearing under my breath, I decided to call Hatsuharu, since he might be able to get Hatori._

_"He isn't here." Haru replied cooly once I got him on the phone. "I think he's with Akito or whatever. Doctor buisness. Why call? Ya sick?"_

_"Uh, ne. Uh, just that Kenjii is, um, beating Kyo, Shigure and Ayame to the ground." I replied laughing nervously._

_"Hmm, is that so? Maa, I'll come over for a visit then! No butts! Or I'll go Black on you. And NOT the pretty one." Haru said with a dangerous voice._

_"Nani **[1]**? Demo **[2]**, I-" but he hung up on me."_

_[end of flashback]_

Haru? You haven't been a bad little calf now, have you?

~Haru: *frowns*  
Me: *hugs Haru* Aww. Don't make my Haru-kun angry. He's real nasty when he goes Black.  
Haru: *goes Black* Oh, so my baby girl is inasulting me? Heh? *looks "sad"*  
Me: Uh, no...?  
Haru: *holds me closer, almost kiss, says in a flirty way* Hmm. That's good. Cause if you were, I'd have to punish you, hmm?  
You: OH MY EFFIN' GOSH! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!

X3 Agh! I'm leaving... where'd that stupid snake go?

~Me: *keeps hugging Haru and points to upstairs*  
You: Ahhh! *runs upstairs*  
Me and Haru: *hears crashing, screaming and yelling*  
Yuki: *comes in the kitchen/dinning room* What's going on?  
Me: Kenjii's killing Aya.  
Yuki: *murmurs* Thank goodness!  
Tohru: Oh no! Is Ayame ok? Where is he?  
Yuki: *pats Tohru's back* Don't worry Ms. Honda.  
Me: *snickers* She won't be a miss for very long.  
Yuki: What?

Me: Where ya at snakey-snake?  
Aya: *hiding*  
Me: *finds him* Ah-ha! There you are! Ya hungry? I'll give ya a sandwich! *holds up fist*

~Aya: *screams and runs downstairs*

*chases him*

~Me: *laughs and still hugging Haru* (I just love him!)  
You: *yells* DUMB SNAKE! DUMB IRIS **[3]**!

*chasing Aya around the house with a knife*

~Akito: *opens door*  
Everyone else: *freezes*  
Akito: *eyes narrowing, cold voice* What's going on?  
Me: *in brave voice* Kenjii is trying to kill Ayame for being a perverted idiot. Wait, what are you doing here? YOU AREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER! GO AWAY!  
Akito: You tell the god to go away?!  
Me: Well, I have a different religion than you, and in my religion, God is immortal, came on Earth once, and, yeah.

*stops chasing Aya for a sec* Yeah stupid! You're not god! Now get the hell outta here! (as you can see, I'm not afraid of Akito...) If you don't get goin', I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I don't know what i'll do, but it won't be pretty, got it? Now where'd that stupid snake go?

~Akito: You should be lucky I kept your fu-

Me: Umm, you shouldn't start swearing. She nearly killed Kitty over there! *points to Kyo, with many bruises and ice pack to cheek*

Akito: I don't give a damn! Get over it and be glad I kept your memories!

Y' know, you talk big... FOR A GIRL! Just try and take our memories *holds up fist and glares at him* I dare ya!

~Akito: YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME?! WHY I-

Kira Dellington (from "In a Zodiac World): Akito? Akito-san? You here?

You: Akito-san? You let Light Yagami call you "Akito-san" and yet you make your family call you "Akito-sama"? *laughs* So cruel.

Me: *only heard what Akito said* Haha yeah. I do dare to challenge you! Oh, I almost forgot, if you were a supposed 'god' wouldn't you be a 'godess'? Hahahahaha!

~Akito: *outraged* WHAT?!  
Me: Um, well, like we said, you're a fictional character in our world in books and TV series. In the TV series, you're a guy, but in the books, you're a girl that looks like a guy sometimes.  
Akito: *thinks deeply* That's fucked up!  
You: Hey! The challenge?!

*sharpening my knife* I'll give you a head start if you wanna run away...

Akito: *growls* Oh, go to hell! *leaves*  
You: Ugh, I had enough killing him. Now, where's Aya?  
Kira: What's goin' on?  
You: Nothin' Light Yagami. Go away!  
Kira: *shrugs and leaves*  
You: Now, WHERE IS AYA?!  
Me: *points in kitchen*  
Aya: "growing mushrooms like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club*  
You: Oh well. Iris is being annoying anyways. But I'll be back! I shall, retuuuurn! *italian opera/baker's voice and leaves*

* * *

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Well, sorry for the long update! Me and Kenjii have not been online at the same time so I couldn't reply quickly. Please R&R! And Kira Dellington is another character from "In a Zodiac World" which is coming out maybe tomorrow! See ya next time and don't forget about the poll on the next "Fruits Basket" pair we should torture! We already did Kyo, Shigure, Akito (only a bit so we wouldn't get our minds erased) and Ayame. Who'll be next?  
**

**Kenjii: *in the backgroud* IT'D BETTER BE A COUPLE OF THOSE FAN-GIRLS!**

**Me: Ugh, just vote on any couple please.**

**1: Nani: means; "what" in Japanese  
2: Demo: means; "but" in Japanese  
3: Kenjii and I called Ayame; "Iris" cause that's what his name means.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**S.O.T.C.D: Chappie 3! In this chappie, we're torturing a whole GROUP! Before you read, try to guess who they are! It's pretty obvious. Enjoy! AND PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Fruits Basket" as much as I want to.**

**Claimer: I DO own Kenjii! :D**

**Kenjii: No you don't! I own myself, thank-you very much!**

**Me: Suuure. XD**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Narrator (when the hell did we get one?!): Previously, on; "Attacking the FruBa Gang!":_

_*chasing Aya around the house with a knife*_

_~Akito: *opens door*_  
_Everyone else: *freezes*_  
_Akito: *eyes narrowing, cold voice* What's going on?_  
_Me: *in brave voice* Kenjii is trying to kill Ayame for being a perverted idiot. Wait, what are you doing here? YOU AREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER! GO AWAY!_  
_Akito: You tell the god to go away?!_  
_Me: Well, I have a different religion than you, and in my religion, God is immortal, came on Earth once, and, yeah._

_*stops chasing Aya for a sec* Yeah stupid! You're not god! Now get the hell outta here! (as you can see, I'm not afraid of Akito...) If you don't get goin', I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I don't know what i'll do, but it won't be pretty, got it? Now where'd that stupid snake go?_

_~Akito: You should be lucky I kept your fu-  
__Me: Umm, you shouldn't start swearing. She nearly killed Kitty over there! *points to Kyo, with many bruises and ice pack to cheek*  
__Akito: I don't give a damn! Get over it and be glad I kept your memories!_

_Y' know, you talk big... FOR A GIRL! Just try and take our memories *holds up fist and glares at him* I dare ya!_

_~Akito: YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME?! WHY I-  
__Kira Dellington (from "In a Zodiac World): Akito? Akito-san? You here?  
__You: Akito-san? You let Light Yagami call you "Akito-san" and yet you make your family call you "Akito-sama"? *laughs* So cruel._

_Me: *only heard what Akito said* Haha yeah. I do dare to challenge you! Oh, I almost forgot, if you were a supposed 'god' wouldn't you be a 'godess'? Hahahahaha!_

_~Akito: *outraged* WHAT?!_  
_Me: Um, well, like we said, you're a fictional character in our world in books and TV series. In the TV series, you're a guy, but in the books, you're a girl that looks like a guy sometimes._  
_Akito: *thinks deeply* That's fucked up!_  
_You: Hey! The challenge?!_

_*sharpening my knife* I'll give you a head start if you wanna run away..._

_Akito: *growls* Oh, go to hell! *leaves*_  
_You: Ugh, I had enough killing him. Now, where's Aya?_  
_Kira: What's goin' on?_  
_You: Nothin' Light Yagami. Go away!_  
_Kira: *shrugs and leaves*_  
_You: Now, WHERE IS AYA?!_  
_Me: *points in kitchen*_  
_Aya: "growing mushrooms like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club*_  
_You: Oh well. Iris is being annoying anyways. But I'll be back! I shall, retuuuurn! *italian opera/baker's voice and leaves*_

[Next day]

~ *knock door*  
You: I'll get it! *goes to door* *seconds later* THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE YUKI LIVES?!  
Me: Oh boy!  
Haru: Who is it? (yes, Haru stayed over-night)  
Me: *sighs* You'll see.  
*girl's voice*: We saw you go home with the Prince. We get first dibs sister!  
You: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SISTER?!  
*another girl's voice*: We, the Prince Yuki Fan Club!

No! Not the fan club! Why are you here? Leave! *they didn't leave* All right then *sharpening knife*. Which one of you's first?

~ *all of them screaming*  
Minami (brown pigtailed girl/vice-president): SHE'S EVEN WORST THAN ELECTRIC-DEMON!  
You: *raspy voice* You call Saki a Demon? And what do you call Tohru? A Witch? *small creepy smirk growing on face*  
Mio (red-haired): H-H-HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT?!  
Me: *creepy voice* No need to hide. We know all your secrets...

*still sharpening my knife* So. Who's first?!

~ Me: I think Pig-tails should go first. *smirks*  
You: *smirks* You're right. Let's go Pig-tails. *sharpens knife*  
Mai (blunnette): *looks at Motoko* Prez, I'm scared! I wanna go home!  
You: But why? The fun's just begun. *creep smile, swing knife in air*

*starts chasing pig-tails* Muahahahahahaha!

~ Minami: *screaming and running away*  
Yuki: *comes in looking tiered* Can't a guy get some sleep? *looks at Fan Club girls* Oh! Ms. Minagawa, Ms. Kanoshita, Ms. Gotu, Ms. Aida, Ms. Yamagishi! What are you doing here? Tohru didn't say anything about new visitors.  
*all fan club girls looked shocked*: T-tohru LIVES here?!  
You: Gomen Princey, but no need to say formalities for these biatches. They stalked us here and BAM they're here!

So, who else wants me to chase 'em next? *points to Mai* How 'bout you?!

~ Mai: W-what?!  
Kyo: *comes in* THE HELL?! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE! *points to Kenjii*  
You: *blank face* I don't want grilled kitty anymore. I want FAN-GIRLS SOUP!  
Me: Were you hoping I'd left Kyo-Kyo? *sigh* Don't worry, i'll make it up to you later (:  
Kyo: How the hell are you gonna do that?  
Me: Simple, I'll just give you some leeks. (: But first, we need fan girl soup!

~Haru: Uh, what's going on?  
Me: *falls of Haru's lap* Oh, gomen Haru! This is Yuki's Fan Club and we hate 'em. Y' know Yuki, they have pictures of you.  
Yuki: *looks flabbergasted* What?!  
You: Oh yeaaah! And they have buttons, videos, keychains, bobble-heads.  
Motoko: Y-you went in our stuff!  
Me: Nope. We watched you. *crazed grin*

Yeah, I mean you guys stalk Yuki so why shouldn't we be able to watch you?

~ Mio: THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
Me: I think it is. Y'know Brianna, right? Well, she only joined your club so she can tell us what you do and have. (Brianna is another character in my story; "In a Zodiac World".)

*evil smile* Why don't you show Yuki all those pictures you have of him?

~ Me: Yeah, or I'll get Bri to do it for you. She also recorded EVERY WORD YOU SAID.

*eviler smile* Didn't you guys videotape him too?

~ Me:... Oh yeaaah. *smirks* As well as the time you went to Saki's place to find her weakness so you could hmmm, wasn't it to DESTROY Tohru?!  
Yuki: Is this true Ms. Minagawa?! *eyes widened*  
Motoko: W-w-what?! Th-that-that's not t-t-true!  
You: *evil smile* You sure? *sharpens knife*

Well, looks like we're definitely having fan girl soup, with a side of lies!

~ Me: Yaaay!

Let's get ready! *sharpens knife* **(I added this part. Kenjii couldn't find nothin' to say ^^')**

~ Me: Yeah, the Fan girl is the REAL good stuff and the lies as the french FRIES!  
You: Yes, and I shall do the honours slicing 'em up! *sharpens knife again*

*laughing evilly, starts chasing them*

~ Tohru: *comes in* Hello! I'm back! Oh Minami, Mai, Mio, Motoko, Rika! What are you doing here?  
You: They stalked us. THEY'RE EVEN WORSE THAN AYANOKOJI FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

Oh by the way Tohru, would you like some fan girl soup? it's really good (:

~ Tohru: F-f-fan girl s-s-soup?!  
Me: *sneaks up behind Tohru and places hands on shoulder* Yes me dear. Fan-girl soup, with a side of delicate LIES.  
Tohru: Eeep! *jumps a bit*

What's the matter Tohru? You don't like fan girl soup?

~ Tohru: U-u-umm. B-b-but what's F-fan-girls s-s-sou-soup?  
Me: Oh Tohru! It's a delicacy made by McKenzie Blue *points to McKenzie/Kenjii waving wooden spoon around* made with the ingrediants; Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kanoshita, Mai Gotu, Mio Yamagishi and Rika Aida with a side of Lies. You'll love it.  
Tohru: O-o-ok. T-th-than l-II'l g-g-go g-get a-a-a p-pot...? *leaves*  
Rika: Wait! We're not food!

Not food? I think you are (: You look like food to me...

~ Motoko: That's messed up, Y' know that?! That's messed up!" *all fan girls runs away*  
You: Hey, wait! Aww, there's no more ingrediants for Fan-girl soup! *looks sad*  
Tohru: Hey I'm- oh, where's the-the...  
Me: Nevermind Tohru. They're gone.

* * *

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Well, that was a short chapter!**

**Kenjii: I wanted Fan-girl soup! *pouts***

**Me: Aww! Well, as you can see/read, we've tortured Shigure, Kyo, Ayame, Akito and Yuki's Fan Club! Please vote for the next group/duo for chapter 4!**

**Kenjii: AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Aw! Here. *hands Kenjii KitKat***

**Kenjii: *eats KitKat* Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Yolo!**

**Kenjii: Yello!**

**Jane: Well, a new chappie! Thanks Puppy12323 for the review and here is chapter 4! Thanks for Littlecosma001 and anonymous (the person is anonymous, which I shall call; "Anon") for voting. I've got Yuki, Kisa, Hiro and Hiro as the next series of victims. In this chapter, you shall find the next couple. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Fruits Basket' although I really wanna!**

**Claimer: I own me, myself and I. Kenjii owns Kenjii and any of the other characters own themselves unless told otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Narrator (still wonder where the HECK he came from): Previously, on; "Attacking the FruBa Gang!":_

_*evil smile* Why don't you show Yuki all those pictures you have of him?_

_~ Me: Yeah, or I'll get Bri to do it for you. She also recorded EVERY WORD YOU SAID._

_*eviler smile* Didn't you guys videotape him too?_

_~ Me:... Oh yeaaah. *smirks* As well as the time you went to Saki's place to find her weakness so you could hmmm, wasn't it to DESTROY Tohru?!_  
_Yuki: Is this true Ms. Minagawa?! *eyes widened*_  
_Motoko: W-w-what?! Th-that-that's not t-t-true!_  
_You: *evil smile* You sure? *sharpens knife*_

_Well, looks like we're definitely having fan girl soup, with a side of lies!_

_~ Me: Yaaay!_

_Let's get ready! *sharpens knife* **(I added this part. Kenjii couldn't find nothin' to say ^^')**_

_~ Me: Yeah, the Fan girl is the REAL good stuff and the lies as the french FRIES!_  
_You: Yes, and I shall do the honours slicing 'em up! *sharpens knife again*_

_*laughing evilly, starts chasing them*_

_~ Tohru: *comes in* Hello! I'm back! Oh Minami, Mai, Mio, Motoko, Rika! What are you doing here?_  
_You: They stalked us. THEY'RE EVEN WORSE THAN AYANOKOJI FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_

_Oh by the way Tohru, would you like some fan girl soup? it's really good (:_

_~ Tohru: F-f-fan girl s-s-soup?!_  
_Me: *sneaks up behind Tohru and places hands on shoulder* Yes me dear. Fan-girl soup, with a side of delicate LIES._  
_Tohru: Eeep! *jumps a bit*_

_What's the matter Tohru? You don't like fan girl soup?_

_~ Tohru: U-u-umm. B-b-but what's F-fan-girls s-s-sou-soup?_  
_Me: Oh Tohru! It's a delicacy made by McKenzie Blue *points to McKenzie/Kenjii waving wooden spoon around* made with the ingrediants; Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kanoshita, Mai Gotu, Mio Yamagishi and Rika Aida with a side of Lies. You'll love it._  
_Tohru: O-o-ok. T-th-than l-II'l g-g-go g-get a-a-a p-pot...? *leaves*_  
_Rika: Wait! We're not food!_

_Not food? I think you are (: You look like food to me..._

_~ Motoko: That's messed up, Y' know that?! That's messed up!" *all fan girls runs away*_  
_You: Hey, wait! Aww, there's no more ingrediants for Fan-girl soup! *looks sad*_  
_Tohru: Hey I'm- oh, where's the-the..._  
_Me: Nevermind Tohru. They're gone._

[minutes later]

~ You: Ugh, Torturing the Gang is gettin' borin' now! I need someone more interesstin' ta fight!  
Me: *lays down on Haru* How 'bout we stop?  
You: WHAT?! NO WAY! I'm getting ma sweet revenge!  
Me: How?  
You: ... I dun know and I dun care! Hmm... Haru! I challenge you! *poits at Haru*  
Black Haru: *jumps up* WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?!  
You: *smirks* I. Challenge. You!

Are you afraid you'll be beaten, by a girl?

~ Black Haru: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
Me: Pff! *crosses arms* She said; Are. You. Afraid of. Being. Beaten. By a. Girl.  
Black Haru: My girl's insulting me?  
Me: Nah.

YOUR girl? Hah, don't make me laugh. Who would wanna be your girl?

~ Me: Uh, me?  
You: SHUT UP! And let's go Haru!

*pulls out knife* Alright!

~ Black Haru: *eyes widen* HEY, NO WEAPONS ALLOWED! THIS AIN'T KENDO!  
You: To bad! Oh wait, I see your scared. *smirks*  
Black Haru: WHAT?! OH I'LL SHOW YOU SCARED! AND WEAPONS LIKE THOSE ARE ILLEGAL!  
You: Nah! It's just a kitchen knife... USED TO BE AN AWESOME NINJA!

If you want it to be illegal, I can make it illegal! But, nah! I'm too lazy to do that. I'll just use my trusty kitchen knife ^·^ Now let's go! (:

~ Black Haru: FINE, YOU BITCH! *charges towards you*  
You: *using your AWESOME reflexes dodges his attack and takes out broom* YOU CALL ME A BITCH?! HOW DARE YOU?! Oh wait, bitch is a compliment **[1]**. BUT STILL! HOW DARE YOU?!  
Me: I'm hungry.  
You: Fine. Looks like we're having steak tonight! Steak à la Sohma!

*Smacks Haru with the broom* Diiiiieeeee!

~ Black Haru: *pins you to ground* Oh, so I see now that I won! *smirks*  
You: Oh yeah? *smirks* I bet you do _this_ and _that_ with Jane.  
Me: Whaaat?!  
You: Yeah. I betcha that's what you do that everytime you go to her bedroom alone. *smirks*  
Black Haru: *jumps up and blushes* W-W-WHA-?!

I knew it! You bastard! How dare you do _this_ and _that_ with Jane?!

~ Me: K-k-kenjii! H-haru?! W-whaaat?!  
You: DIE! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS THAT PERVERTED MUTT!  
Black Haru: HEY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO JANE! ON-  
You: SO YOU DID SOMETHING! SAY SORRY! DO WHATEVER BEFORE I KICK YA IN THE GROIN!

You know what, never mind! I'm gonna do it anyway! *kicks him in the groin anyway* Take that!

~ Black Haru: *holds his groin* Aahh!  
Me: Haru! Kenjii?!  
You: Ugh, his damn fault for trying to pull a stunt on you.  
Me: W-what?!  
You: Yeah, Brianna and I stuck a camera in your bedroom one night and saw you and Haru. Well, Haru trying to pull a trick on you.

Hahahahahahahaha! Serves you right, you jerk!

~ Brianna Walker (another character from "In a Zodiac World"): Umm, what's goin' on here? Kenjii! You're here!  
You: *sitting on Haru* Yeah, I had to teach some Sohmas a lesson. *brings knives out* Would you like some Steak à la Sohma?! *crazed grin*

Its gonna be reallt good tonight (:

~ Brianna: Uh, I'll skip! *grins sheepishly and walks out*  
You: Is she the one with Kyo? *points to where Bri was*  
Me: Uh, yeah!  
You: ... No wonder, red-heads must stick together!  
Me: Yup.  
You: *sharpens knives* Ready Haru?!

We're having steak à la Sohma!

~ Me: Uhhh...

You: What's wrong? You wanted Grilled Kitty and Fan-girl soup, with a side of lies, and now you don't want Steak à la Sohma?

Oh right, you're in love with Haru and don't want to eat him ^·^

~ Me: W-w-what?! *blushes* N-no-no! I'm n-not-  
Haru: *turns to me, puppy dog eyes* So, you don't love me?  
Me: W-w-well I d-don't h-hate you! *nervous smile*  
You: *rolls eyes* Suuuuure! And I'm married to Sherlock Holmes.  
Sherlock Holmes: Yes, we actually are.  
You, Haru and Me: O.O  
You: GO AWAY HOLMES! THIS AN ANIME FIC, NOT A HISTORICAL AND CLASSICAL DETECTIVE STORY!  
Sherlock Holmes: Well than, good day! *bows and leaves*  
You: Phew! Thought he'd never leave! Now, I'm-  
Yuki: Hello- oh! Haru, what are you doing here?

*extreme creeper smile* Why hello Yuki, come to join in our fun?

~ Yuki: Uhh,...  
Me: Be careful in what you say Yuki, she's starting to creep me out!  
You: Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it. *sharpens knives*

I wonder what fried rat tastes like... (:

~ Me: *scrunches face in disgust* Ugh, I've heard of that! Including friend cats and dogs, and certainly not hot-dogs!  
You: Hmm, I betcha it tastes awesome!  
Me: *fakes gags and points finger to mouth*

What are you, some kind of vegetarian or sumthin? C'mon, it's freakin' fried rat! Yummy! :-D

~ Me: Ugh! I'm not vegetarian, but gross! The Jews would concider that "unclean" food. I'd stick to sushi.

Ahh! Who cares about stupid jews? Its food! Food is food and food is freaking awesome!

~ Me: Dude, you're practically being racist right now!

Shush! They're just jews! Anyway, about dinner tonight... (:

~ Me: *rolls eyes, checks watch* Well, I think it's time to wrap it up. G'night!  
Yuki and Haru: *leaves*  
You: WHAT?! WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Well, hope you liked this one! Please continue to vote in the poll so we may continue this awesome story! :)**

**Kenjii: Bye-bye and Happy Halloween a day late! ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**S.o.t.C.D: Sorry, for the late update, forgot to save the last bits. This is mainly an RP (Roll Play), or more of an ARP (Anime Roll Play). You're welcome wuzup, or more like ****Kenjii****. Yes, she reviewed! The master of all of this! Well, one of 'em. (Psst psst, I'm the second one! XD) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the torture. As well as Kenjii, she helps and doesn't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Narrator: Previously on "Attacking the FruBa Gang!" (I still wonder when did we get one, but now I don't care):_

_You: What's wrong? You wanted Grilled Kitty and Fan-girl soup, with a side of lies, and now you don't want Steak à la Sohma?_

_Oh right, you're in love with Haru and don't want to eat him ^·^_

_~ Me: W-w-what?! *blushes* N-no-no! I'm n-not-_  
_Haru: *turns to me, puppy dog eyes* So, you don't love me?_  
_Me: W-w-well I d-don't h-hate you! *nervous smile*_  
_You: *rolls eyes* Suuuuure! And I'm married to Sherlock Holmes._  
_Sherlock Holmes: Yes, we actually are._  
_You, Haru and Me: O.O_  
_You: GO AWAY HOLMES! THIS AN ANIME FIC, NOT A HISTORICAL AND CLASSICAL DETECTIVE STORY!_  
_Sherlock Holmes: Well than, good day! *bows and leaves*_  
_You: Phew! Thought he'd never leave! Now, I'm-_  
_Yuki: Hello- oh! Haru, what are you doing here?_

_*extreme creeper smile* Why hello Yuki, come to join in our fun?_

_~ Yuki: Uhh,..._  
_Me: Be careful in what you say Yuki, she's starting to creep me out!_  
_You: Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it. *sharpens knives*_

_I wonder what fried rat tastes like... (:_

_~ Me: *scrunches face in disgust* Ugh, I've heard of that! Including friend cats and dogs, and certainly not hot-dogs!_  
_You: Hmm, I betcha it tastes awesome!_  
_Me: *fakes gags and points finger to mouth*_

_What are you, some kind of vegetarian or sumthin? C'mon, it's freakin' fried rat! Yummy! :-D_

_~ Me: Ugh! I'm not vegetarian, but gross! The Jews would concider that "unclean" food. I'd stick to sushi._

_Ahh! Who cares about stupid jews? Its food! Food is food and food is freaking awesome!_

_~ Me: Dude, you're practically being racist right now!_

_Shush! They're just jews! Anyway, about dinner tonight... (:_

_~ Me: *rolls eyes, checks watch* Well, I think it's time to wrap it up. G'night!_  
_Yuki and Haru: *leaves*_  
_You: WHAT?! WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

~ You: Ugh, I can't BELIVE you let Haru and Yuki free yesterday. I wanted Rat Stew and Steak a la Sohma!  
Me: Too bad. I didn;t.  
You: Well the World isn't about you!  
Me & you: *hears girly yell*, *looks outside and finds Ritsu and a dropped bag of jelly buns*  
Ritsu: Oh no! What have I done?!

Did the little monkey drop the buns? How sad! (sarcasm by the way)

~Me: Aww, c'mon Kenjii. Give him a break!  
Ritsu: AHHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!  
You: A break of the neck?

You've done everything! And you did it all wrong! You have failed us all!

~ Ritsu: I-i-i have?  
Me: *hits you* No Ri. You haven't. Kenjii is just being the dodo she is.  
You: *holds bruised cheek* Hey! That was abuse! I can call the cops!  
Me: No, it wasn't. I'm younger than you therefore can't abuse you.  
You: ... Oh hika! (shut-up)

And I'm not a dodo! They're extinct... I think. But why did you hit me?!

~ Me: You are a dodo. And dodo BIRDS are extinct. I didn't call you a dodo bird. And I hit ya cause you're annoying me and hurting Ri. Remember what happened in one of the episodes near the end of 'Fruits Basket' anime? With Ri and Tohru? Think, silly ningeni. (human)

I remember. Sheesh! XP If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't liked me. Anyways, where was I?

~ Me: *rolls eyes* I'll smack you again if you continue.  
You: *cowers*  
Me: Now, *evil grin* where were we?  
You: You're a hypocrite.  
Me: Hush puppy! You'll see. ShiShi! Where are thou?!  
Shigure: H-h-hai? Oh Ri! It's nice to see you!  
Ritsu: Oh Gure, I was going to bring you jelly buns but... *goes crazy*  
Shigure: *pokes and Ri falls*  
Me: See? ShiShi can do our dirty work so we won't feel 100% bad

But I wouldn't feel bad! I enjoy torturing people!

~ Me: *pokes you* Well then somethin' needs to be done.

You're right, I need to torture MORE people!

~ Me: No.  
You: Aww! -_-  
Me: YOU need to be tortured! Muahahahaha!  
You: O.O Okaaay. This is your most insane moment yet!  
Me: Bun-bun kick! *kicks you*  
You: H-h-hey!  
Tohru: Oh! Hello Ri! Oh, McKenzie! Are you O.K?

*recovers at top speed and gets you in a headlock* Oh yeah, I'm fine. How are you? ^_^

~ Me: *punches ya in the chin lightly*  
You: *stumbles*  
Me: Yes, we're fine Tohru. How are you...?

*still has you in headlock* How's your day been?

~ Tohru: Um, good? Demo, what's going on?  
Me: *gets outta headlock* Oh, nothin' really. Just foolin' 'round. *war cry, pins you to ground*  
Tohru: *freaks* Oh no! Umm, please stop!  
Kyo: Yo! What's goin' on? Stop worryin' Tohru you two. *looks at us*  
Me: Says kitty who always gets in fights with Yuki.  
You: Want some grilled kitty? *sharpens knife* (man, I miss this! ^.^)

Dang, I'm hungry now! *pushes you off me, gets up* Here kitty, kitty, kitty!

~ Kyo: *runs away*  
You: Hey, wait! *pouts*  
Me: That's what you get for trying to eat cats.  
You: *evil grin* How 'bout some Fried monkey and Riceball.  
Me: Uh-oh! O.O

*sharpens knife* I've always wondered what Fried Monkey tastes like...

~ Ritsu: O.O Um, pardon me?  
You: FRIED MONKEY! KYAAHH! *has knife and goes rabid*

*starts chasing Ritsu* Hahahaha!

~ Ritsu: *freaks* *climbs roof*  
You: Man! I can't climb! (cause latter is lost)

Dang it, dang it. dang it! Well, I still have a riceball! *sharpens knife and walks towards Tohru*

~ Tohru: W-w-what?!  
Me: Kenjii-chan! Stop, you're scaring Tohru! Stop before I get yankee and phycic!  
You: O.O Oh dear! Not Uo! And especially not Hana! *anime wobble*

*really, really sad face* B-but now I have no one to torture!

~ Me: Suck it up and be a woMAN!

What if I didn't wanna be a woMAN?! Wait...

~ Me: Yeah! Wait a minute, how did we end up fighting?!  
You: ... Yeah! How did we?

And why are we fighting? I wanna torment some Sohmas!

~ Me: Yeah, until 'Fruits Basket' doesn't exsist cause the characters are dead.

*dramatic pause* But... They can't die... can they?!

~ Me: Yeah, anyone can die. And everyone will!  
Tohru: W-w-we-we'll d-d-die?!

*rinning around in circles* I don't wanna die! It's too much pressure to even think about!

~ Me: Too bad, you're not immortal. And you're still young.

But I feel old! *still running in circles*

~ Me: Well too bad!  
You: You're so mean. Sheesh!  
Me: *rolls eyes* Hey, where's Ri?  
You: Yeah,  
Me & You: *stands still outside and then runs in*

Oh no! He's on the roof! D:

~ Me: *looks on roof and sees Ritsu* Oh my bog beast (I have weird expressions)! *hits you* It's your effin' fault! If you haven't tormented him, he'd be fine! Ritsu! Get da heck down here!  
Ritsu: N-n-n-o. M-m-my l-life is n-n-othi-thing.  
Me: NOT TRUE! NOW GET YA ARSE DOWN HERE BEFORE I CLIMB UP THERE!  
You: Well- *gets smacked on head*

Owww! Fine... Ritsu! Please come down!

~ Me: Yea, c'mon down RiRi!  
Ritsu: B-b-but, I f-f-fail, at everything!  
Me: No you don't! Look at Kenjii here, she failed at making Fan Girl Soup, Steak a la Sohma AND Grilled Kitty! She failed WAAAY more than you!  
You: Hey!

~ I tried! I really tried! But those dang fangirls are slippery! XP So come down!

~ Ritsu: O-o-k-okay. *comes down and slips*  
Me: RITSU!  
You: *mutters* Idiot.

*sigh* Monkeys aren't supposed to slip! What're you thinking Ritsu? You need balance!

~ Me: Well, he isn't completely a monkey when not in his Zodiac form.

Whatever. DX No slipping, we don't want you to fall and die!

~ Me: *mutters* Says the one who was torturing people to death in the first place.  
You: Pardon me?  
Me: *rolls eyes* C'mon Ri! You can do it!  
Ritsu: *jumps off safely*  
Me and You: Yaay! *hugs Ri*  
Ritsu: *transforms*

* * *

**S.o.t.C.D: Well, here this chappie. Next time, it's a pair that you'll feel heartbroken when we torture them.**

**Kenjii: Good-bye and please, still vote in the poll! It's still open! :D**

**Me: Bye and listen to what Kenjii says! Please R&R!**


End file.
